


Bath Time

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Love, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry does bath time :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

Barry gently placed his five month old daughter on the changing table to get her ready for her bath. He had just finished bathing his son who now sat in his bouncing chair by the bathtub.

He slid her little arms out of her onesie and moved to remove her legs. She whined a little as the cold air hit her now almost naked body.

"I know, I know. Just one more thing and then you'll be in nice warm water, I promise."

He gently rubbed her belly before removing her diaper. He lifted her into his arms and stole a quick kiss before he walked the few feet between the changing table in their room and the babies jack and jill bathroom.

He looked down at his son who was kicking his feet and chewing on a teething toy. Drool pooled down the front of his jammies, no longer as clean as they were a few moments ago. Barry had to laugh.

He knelt down in front of the tub and tested out the water.

"Hmm lets just add a little more clean, warm water here and we'll be ready to go."

He leaned to release the plug and let some water drain before turning the water back on. He bounced his daughter on his lap and she gave him her best toothless smile.

Once the depth and temperature of the water were satisfactory, Barry turned off the water and gently placed Dawn in her green little bathtub seat. She tensed her little arms and legs as she got used to the water, her mouth forming a little 'o'.

"Not warm enough for you?"

He reached in and found the water to be plenty warm. He shook his head with a little laugh.

"You take after your mama. You like the water as hot as can be don't you? We have to be careful for your little skin though for now, so lukewarm water it is."

He turned and reached for the clean washcloth he'd placed on the sink counter behind him and dipped it in the water.

"Let's get you clean, shall we?"

He poured a little baby wash on the cloth and gently cleaned her arms before moving to her belly. She giggled at the contact. Barry couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Bababaaa aaaaah!"

Barry turned his head towards his son who was now furiously kicking his feet and squirming in his seat. He whined, trying to tell his father that he wanted out of this thing that was holding him captive.

"Excuse you sir. Your sister sat quietly and patiently while you had your bath."

He reached his arm over and squeezed his little foot, before getting back to the task at hand.

He lathered the soap in her curly hair, before grabbing a cup full of water. He placed one hand above her eyes to shield them from the suds as he rinsed out her hair. She lifted her arms to pull at his hand, not liking that he was obstructing her view.

"Just one more rinse little lady."

He heard the front door open and close downstairs.

"Baby I'm home!"

Donovan and Dawn's ears both perked up and Donovan cried out, on a mission to gain his mothers sympathy to come get him out of his seat.

"We're up here babe!"

He could hear her running up the stairs and his eyes grew wide as he looked over at his son.

"Uhh, who's that Donovan?"

Iris made her way into their room and heard her sons cries from the bathroom.

She smiled wide as she turned the corner.

"Hello my babies! Aww sweetie what's wrong?"

She looked down at her son and then winked at Barry before bending down to unclip the belt across Donovan's lap, lifting him into her embrace. He immediately stopped crying.

He nuzzled his little head into her shoulder and scrunched his legs into her chest. She felt wetness on her shoulder as he put her shirt in his mouth.

"Someone's hungry,"'she said as she rubbed at his back.

Barry began draining the water and placed Dawn's towel on the floor beside him. He scooped her up in his arms and quickly wrapped her, tucking her head inside the little giraffe hood of her towel. He picked her up and stood to kiss his wife.

"We missed you at bath time."

She placed a hand on Dawn's belly, but kept her lips connected to Barry's.

"Mmm sorry I got caught at work. The news never sleeps."

She leaned down to kiss her daughter and breathed her in.

"There is nothing better then the smell of a clean baby."

She tickled her little belly and Dawn squirmed in Barry's arms. Donovan started whining again and placed a strong hand on Iris' chest. She looked up at Barry with wide eyes.

"Will you look at your son getting fresh here? No patience I tell you."

They shared a laugh as they made their way into the babies bedroom. They still shared one for the time being, but there was another bedroom through the second door in the bathroom.

Iris sat down in the rocker, ready to feed her tired and hungry son. She rubbed the back of her hand across his cheek as he held onto her arm. She loved the bonding time that came with nursing, but was ready to be done and had been slowly weaning them off. They were down to just one feeding a day now, which happened right before bed. They'd just recently cut out morning feedings and were now bottle fed. Barry liked that he was able to have that special time with them now too.

Barry dried the rest of Dawn off and quickly got her changed. He sat with her on the floor and pulled out a book.

_The Runaway Dinosaur._

Iris smiled down at them as she rocked Donovan. Barry could feel her gaze on him and met her eyes for a brief moment.

"We're glad you made story time."

Maintaining eye contact with Barry, she leaned down and kissed their son on his little head.

"I'm glad too."

He turned his attention back to the book and the warm baby in his arms.

"Barry?"

He looked up.

"You, me and the babies...we're just right for each other."

His eyes watered a bit, his heart so full of love and opened to the first page of the book.


End file.
